


Vld Group Chat

by adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), F/F, M/M, Romellura, Trans Adam (Voltron), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Romelle (Voltron), adashi, dont expect much lmao, group chat au, idek what im doing, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior/pseuds/adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior
Summary: Matthew Holt: heyyy babygirls i'm matt, i'm a junior, he/him, biMatthew Holt: bisexual haha more like bi-myself 😔✋🏼✊🏼Lance Mcclain: lmaoooooo sameTakashi Shirogane: ew matt is here--------------------------------Hi! so this is my first ever fic. Its just crack tbh.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Curtis/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Hunk
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. Introductions: adam is a savage, takashi is dad, what's new?

**Author's Note:**

> okayyy so dont expect many updates from like the 7th of september to the 20th i have exams :[  
> here are all the nicknames:  
> shiro: takashit  
> adam: adamn  
> keith: mullet  
> lance: lancey  
> allura: princess  
> hunk: sunshine  
> matt: mathematics  
> kuron: kurooo

Wednesday: 8:26pm **Lance McClain** created a group

**Lance McClain** named the group **squad**

**Lance McLain** added **Pidge Holt, Matthew Holt, Takashi Shirogane, Adam Wadekar, Hunk Garret, Kuron, Curtis, Allura and Romelle**

**Lance** **McClain:** heyyyyy guys

**Takashi** **Shirogane** : um what is this?

**Lance** **McClain:** this is the group i made so that all of us can interact and have fun!

**Takashi** **Shirogane** : all of us??

**Lance McClain:** yes

**Takashi** **Shirogane** : lance what about keith?

**Lance McClain:** ughh why does he have to be a part of this?

**Adam Wadekar:** and i oop 

**Takashi Shirogane:** lance don’t be mean

**Lance McClain:** **ugh fine dad**

**Lance McClain** has added **Keith Kogane**

**Lance McClain:** okay now that **everyone** is here let’s all introduce ourselves!

**Adam Wadekar:** nice because i only have takashi keith matt and lance’s numbers saved

**Curtis:** adam we literally talk?? Like a lot??

**Adam Wadekar:** eh you aren’t important enough to have your number saved

**Keith kogane;** wait im important to adam??

**Adam Wadekar:** unfortunately you are important to me

**Adam Wadekar:** okay i’ll start

**Adam Wadekar:** i’m Adam, senior, he/him, gay and trans masculine and i love takashi 💖

**Takashi Shirogane:** awe i love you too

**Lance Mcclain:** awww you guysss

**Takashi Shirogane:** i'm shiro, senior, he/him, gay

**Lance Mcclain:** okay so the names lance, sophomore, he/him, bi 😎

**Keith Kogane:** um i'm keith, sophomore, he/him, gay

**Allura:** hi i'm allura! i'm a junior, she/her, lesbian

**Romelle:** hey there i'm romelle! i'm a junior, she/her, lesbian and trans feminine

**Hunk Garrett:** hi i'm hunk, sophomore, he/him, pan :)

**Curtis:** heyy im curtis, junior, he/him, pan, kuroo <3

**Kuron:** heyyyyyyy im kuron, im a senior, he/him, gay, awe curtiss <3

**Pidge Holt:** hi i'm katie but I prefer pidge! i'm a sophomore, she/they, asexual

**Matthew Holt:** heyyy babygirls i'm matt, i'm a junior, he/him, bi

**Matthew Holt:** bisexual haha more like bi-myself 😔✋🏼✊🏼

**Lance mcclain:** lmaoooooo samee

**Takashi Shirogane:** ew matt is here

**Adam Wadekar:** MATT!

**Matthew Holt:** stfu takashit

**Matthew Holt:** ADAM!!

**Lance Mcclain:** i feel left out :(

**Adam Wadekar:**??

**Adam Wadekar:** oh

**Adam Wadekar:** LANCE!!

**Lance Mcclain:** ADAM!!

**Matthew Holt:** LANCE!!

**Lance Mcclain:** MATT!!

**Pidge Holt:** ok you guys can be weird but we all need nicknames soo

**Matthew Holt** changed their name to **Mathematics**

**Lance Mcclain** changed their name to **lancey**

**Lance Mcclain** changed **Hunk Garrett's** name to **sunshine**

**sunshine:** awe thanks lance

**pidge holt:** you deserve it buddy  


**Adam Wadekar** changed **Takashi Shirogane’s** name to **Daddy**

**Mathematics:** lmao adamm

**Daddy:** adam no

**Lancey** changed **Keith Kogane’s** name to **Mullet**

**Mullet:** why are you like this??

**Lancey** changed **Pidge Holt’s** name to **pidgeon**

**Lancey** changed **Allura’s** name to **princess**

**Mathematics** changed **Adam Wadekar’s** name to **adamn**

**Curtis** changed **Kuron’s** name to **kurooo**

**Mathematics** changed **Daddy’s** name to **takashit**

**Mathematics:** not on my christian Minecraft server adam

**adamn** **:** you guys are WaY too boring

**takashit:** thank you matt

**adamn:** ohohoh so you’re okay with being called takashit but not daddy okay its fine guess that’s what you get in bed tonight

**lancey:** lmaooo adam i love you

**takashit:** lance that’s my job

**adamn:** stfu takashit

**sharpshooter:** yeaa takashit

**takashit:** lance?

**Lancey:** sorry dad

**Romelle:** he’s not your dad lance

**Pidgeon:** shiro is everyone’s dad

**Adamn:** especially mine

**Mathematics:** sksk adam

**Pidgeon:** ew

**Curtis:** im officially proclaiming adam as the king of bottoms

**Adamn:** stfu curtis you have no rights

**Kurooo:** don’t talk like that to curty

**Mullet:** wtf is curty?

**Kurooo:** its my nickname for curtis

**Mullet:** wtf is a curtis?

  


  


  


  


  



	2. kick? kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klance is canon king  
> also romellura and hunk and matt (⊙.⊙(◉̃_᷅◉)⊙.⊙)  
> plus some shiro and kuro shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> afskdkdkjjj,,,, im failing but enjoyyy

Thursday 4:58 am:

**Squad**

**Pidgeon:** hey guys ( ◉ ͜ʖ ◉ )

 **Adamn:** hey :-)

 **Takashit:** you have class tomorrow go to sleep pidge

 **Pidgeon:** you should be sleeping too??

 **Takashit:** and adam come backj to bed pls

 **Adamn:** backj

 **Lancey:** backj

 **Pidgeon:** backj

 **Mathematics:** backj

 **Kurooo:** backj

 **Curtis:** backj

 **Princess:** backj

 **Romelle:** backj

 **Sunshine:** backj

 **Takashit:** you too hunk??

 **Sunshine:** sorry shiro :(

 **Takashit:** :(((((

 **Adamn:** oh shut up im coming back to bed i just wanted water

 **Takashit:** :))))

Thursday 3:30pm

**Lancey:** thanks keith i guess

 **Adamn:** ( ❛ ͜ʖ ❛ )?

 **curtis:** ( ❛ ͜ʖ ❛ )

 **Mullet:** umm it’s no big deal

 **Pidgeon:** are y’all seeing what im seeing???

 **Princess:** hmmmm

**Kurooo** to **curtis**

 **Kurooo:** um curty?

 **Curtis:** yez?

 **Kurooo:** umm what’s going on in the group chat???

 **Curtis:** keith and lance ( ❛ ͜ʖ ❛ )

 **Kurooo:** ohhhhh

**Squad**

**Takashit:** what actually happened you guys??

 **Lancey:** umm so there was this guy who was making fun of me for wearing nail paint

 **Adamn:** wtf?? gimme his name and address imma throw some hands at this fool

 **Kurooo:** yeaa! i’ll come with you too

 **Adamn:** ew no stay away from me

 **Takashit:** guys let lance speak

 **Lancey:** yea thanks shiro

 **Lancey:** so keith sees this guy making fun of me and he gets mad so he tells him to leave before he beats him up

 **Takashit:** i hope you’re okay :)

 **Lancey:** yea thanks im fine shiro

 **Princess:** keith should’ve beaten him up (ง︡'-'︠)ง

 **Adamn:** yeaaa Allura!

 **Adamn:** what do you have to say child?

 **Keith:** i promise i’ll beat him up next time (ง︡'-'︠)ง

Thursday: 4:00pm

**Squad**

**Mathematics:** hey sorry I was busy I couldn’t check the group

 **Mathematics:** you okay lancey??

 **Sunshine:** yea do you want some cookies?? I can get you some

 **Lancey:** im fine buttt I don’t mind cookies

 **Sunshine:** yea i’ll be there in a bit!

 **Pidgeon:** i’ll come over and we can play mario kart!

 **Lancey:** yay

 **Romelle:** I hope you’re better lance!

 **Curtis** : yea same^

 **Lancey:** its fine guys don’t worry!

 **Mullet:** I can come over too if you’d like?

 **Lancey:** sure I don’t mind 

**Mathematics:** ( ❛ ͜ʖ ❛ )

 **Lancey:** matt!

 **Adamn:** (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤

 **Adamn:** me giving lance my love and support^

 **Lancey:** awe adamm <3

Thursday 5:30pm

 **Pidgeon** created a group called **klance?**

 **Pidgeon** added **adamn, takashit, curtis, kurooo, mathematics, sunshine, romelle** and **princess.**

 **Adamn:** yes

 **Kurooo:** wtf is a klance?

 **Takashit:** what is a klance?

 **Kurooo:** brooo

 **Takashit:** stfu

 **Adamn:** klance= keith + lance

 **Kurooo:** ohhh

 **Takashit:** ohhh

 **Pidgeon:** guys we know y'all are twins you don't need to constantly remind us

 **Takashit:** i swear it's just an accident

 **Kurooo:** it's an accident lmao

 **Sunshine:** okay but what is the point of this group?

 **Pidgeon:** to try and get klance together

 **Adamn** **:** i like the way you think ( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)

 **Takashit:** pls stop with those

 **Adamn:** you're just jealous ( ͠❛ ͜ʖ ͠❛ )

 **Takashit:** anyway i don’t think that we should meddle

 **Sunshine:** i agree with shiro

 **Pidgeon:** we won’t meddle but at least we can talk about them?

 **Takashit:** fine

 **Adamn:** thank you daddy

 **Mathematics:** (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

 **Adamn:** hehe ( ~ ͜ʖ ° )

 **Princess:** pls stop

 **Princess:** also yes I think keith and lance are great together

 **Adamn:** I love allura

 **Romelle:** hey! that’s my job

 **Adamn:** (⊙.⊙(◉̃_᷅◉)⊙.⊙)

 **Mathematics:** (⊙.⊙(◉̃_᷅◉)⊙.⊙)

 **Kurooo** **:** (⊙.⊙(◉̃_᷅◉)⊙.⊙)

 **Takashit:** did you guys plan that?

 **Adamn:** yes

 **Mathematics:** yes

 **Kurooo:** yes

 **Adamn** **:** but more importantly romelle and allura are dating???

 **Romelle:** yes

 **Princess:** you weren’t aware?

 **Adamn:** nope

Thursday 6:30pm

 **Sunshine** to **mathematics**

 **Sunshine:** hey

 **Mathematics:** hey hunk

 **Sunshine:** um should we tell them about us being together?

 **Mathematics** **:** im okay with whatever you’re okay with

 **Sunshine:** can we tell them tomorrow??

 **Mathematics:** ofc we can babe

 **Sunshine:** :)

 **Mathematics:** :)


	3. adam and shiro are dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancey: all around me are familiar faces  
> Adamn: Worn out places, worn out faces  
> \------------------------------------  
> hunk and matt come out??ig idk??? keith is soft, klance? ( ❛ ͜ʖ ❛ ) and kuron gets bullied lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> afjkdkdkjfk,,,, enjoy!

Friday 8:30am

**Squad**

**lancey:** its Friday baby!

**Lancey:** no class tomorrow!

**Pidgeon:** you do remember that we have a workshop we have to attend from 9:30 to 11:00 right?

**Lancey:** all around me are familiar faces

**Adamn:** Worn out places, worn out faces

**Adamn:** also lmaooooo get rekt

**Takashit:** we have to attend as well adam

**Adamn:** T_T

**Kurooo:** yea but we have to attend at like 11:30 right?

**Adamn:** i love kuron more than you takashi

**Takashit:** :((((((

**Adamn:** (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

**Takashit:** :’)

**Lancey:** awe

**Takashit:** awe that’s actually adorable adam

**Adamn:** ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)

**Pidgeon;** ew

**Romelle:** hey guys

**Adamn:** heyyyyyy

**Pidgeon:** ew

**Adamn:** why do you hate me :’(

**Romelle:** GUYS!

**Takashit:** is something wrong???

**Romelle:** what is happening with matt and hunk??

**Lancey:** huh?

**Pidgeon:** wait what

**Sunshine:** so um i have to tell you something

**Adamn:**??

**Sunshine:** me and matt are dating!!

**Mathematics:** hey I wanted to say it!

**Mathematics:** but its fine bc ily

**Pidgeon:** ew hunk wtf you have very bad choice

**Mathematics:** stfu pidge i’ll tell mom

**Takashit:** awe im so happy for you guys!

**Adamn:** like don’t get me wrong im happy but wtf matthew I thought you were mine?

**Mathematics:** im sorry bbg hunk is better than you

**Adamn:** T_T

**Adamn:** at least i have takashi

**Takashit:** im offended

**Lancey:** omggg im so happy for you guysss!!!!

**Romelle:** oh so that’s why you guys were together in the storage closet outside thace’s class

**Sunshine:** lets not talk about that

**Mathematics:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Pidgeon:** why are you dating him hunk?

**Princess:** im so happy for you guys

**Mullet:** yea same^^

**Kurooo:** yay you guys are so cute together

**Curtis:** yea agree with kuro

Friday 11:30am

**Lancey** to **mullet**

**Lancey:** heyyyy

**Mullet:** don’t you have class rn??

**Lancey:** oh the teacher is late lmao

**Lancey:** anywayyyyyy

**Lancey:** yesterday was fun

**Lancey:** do you wanna hang out after the stupid workshop???

**Mullet:** sure I don’t mind

**Lancey:** ok nice :)

**Mullet:** yup

**Mullet** created a group called **help me pls**

**Mullet** added **takashit** and **adamn**

**Takashit:** keith are you okay??

**Mullet:** no

**Mullet:** * _sends screenshots*_

**Adamn:** who tf says yup??!?

**Mullet:** im sorry i was scared

**Adamn:** so you like lance (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Adamn:** you better treat him right or i swear (ง︡'-'︠)ง

**Takashit:** adam stop scaring him!

**Adamn:** im just spitting facts bby

**Takashit:** stop

**Takashit:** anyway if you like him then tell him how you really feel

**Mullet:** um how about no

**Mullet:** adam any ideas??

**Adamn:** haha takashi of course he comes to the better dad

**Adamn:** anyway

**Adamn:** I personally think that you should hang out with him and then ask him to go on a date

**Adamn:** but take your time alright :)

**Takashit:** that was surprisingly good advice adam

**Adamn** **:** (灬ºωº灬)♡

**Mullet:** um thanks guys i love you both

**Takashit:** awe we love you too

**Takashit:** adam are you crying??

**Adamn:** no you’re crying idiot

Friday 12:00pm

**Klance?**

**Adamn:** * _sends all of the screenshots keith sent him and the screenshots from the other group_ *

**Adamn:** and i oop-

**Pidgeon:** omfg its happening

**Princess:** i-

**Takashit:** this is their personal matter

**Adamn:** oh come on daddy

**Mathematics:** lmao adamm

**Curtis:** im so excited for them to go on a date skskks

**Romelle:** yes.

Friday 12:30pm

**Mathematics** created a group called **the bois**

**Mathematics** added **adamn, kurooo** and **lancey**

**Mathematics:** hey bbys

**Adamn:** hey ( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)

**Kurooo:** lmao the font im using makes it look like the emoticon has eyelashes

**Lancey:** why tf do you use a font??

**Adamn:** because he’s lame asf

**Mathematics:** lmao yea who tf uses a font

**Kurooo:** stop font-shaming me

**Adamn:** no ❤

**Mathematics:** no ❤

**Lancey:** no ❤


	4. adam and shiro are married 😳🤭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sksksksk KICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um this is a long chapter soooo i probably wont be able to update next week and the week after that bc exams but i'll try my best :)

Saturday 3pm

**Help me pls**

**Mullet:** um so i just came back from hanging out with lance

 **Adamn:** and ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)??

 **Adamn:** how was it????

 **Mullet:** it wasn’t a date or anything

 **Adamn:** how was it tho?

 **Adamn:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Takashit:** adam pls stop with those

 **Adamn:** no <3

 **Mullet:** anyway it went great

 **Mullet:** he looked so pretty i-

 **Adamn:** oml my little boi is in love

 **Takashi:** *our

 **Mullet:** guys stop

**Klance?**

**Adamn:** _*sends screenshots*_

 **Romelle:** they went on a date????

 **Curtis:** ^^^

 **Pidgeon:** they just hung out dumbass

 **Kurooo:** anyway things seem to be working out great between them

 **Sunshine:** yea its great!

**The bois**

**Lancey:** aaaahhhhh

 **Kurooo:**???

 **Adamn:** ohhh

 **Adamn:** k e i t h

 **Lancey:** how are you so good at reading me?!?!?

 **Mathematics:** mom senses

 **Adamn:** stfu

 **Adamn:** so you like keith????????????????????????????

 **Lancey:** y e s

 **Kurooo:** oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Mathematics:** lancey has a crushhhh

 **Lancey:** oml you guys are so immature

Saturday 4:00pm

**Squad**

**Adamn:** imagine being heterosexual lmao couldn’t be me

 **Lancey:** omg adam lmao asfjhkkhk,,,,,,,

 **Romelle:** imagine being cisgender lmao couldn’t be me

 **Adamn:** yes.

 **Kurooo:** h e t e r o s e x u a l i t y

 **Kurooo:** sorry never heard of her

 **Princess:** i cannot believe im agreeing with him

 **Pidgeon:** same

 **Takashit:** same

 **Mullet:** same

 **Lancey:** same

 **Mathematics:** hey guys don’t be mean that’s my bro

 **Sunshine:** I love you

 **Mathematics:** ily2 baby

 **Sunshine:** <3

 **Mathematics:** <3

 **Romelle:** as much as I hate matt I have to agree this is super cute

 **Princess:** yes

 **Takashit:** I agree

 **Pidgeon:** ^^

 **Mathematics:** I’ll tell mom

 **Adamn:** yall are just dragging today lmao

 **Lancey:** yea lmao

 **Kurooo:** stbop dragging matt he’s my boi

 **Takashit:** stbop

 **Mullet:** stbop

 **Princess:** stbop

 **Romelle:** stbop

 **Pidgeon:** stbop

 **Mathematics:** stbop

 **Adamn:** stbop

 **Lancey:** stbop

 **Kurooo:** I thought you were my bois :(

 **Adamn:** lmao u suck

 **Curtis:** stbop

 **Curtis:** sorry am I late??

 **Adamn:** yes now leave

 **Kurooo:** you too curtyyy :(((((

 **Curtis:** sorry baby

Saturday 4:15pm

**The bois**

**Mathematics:** guys

 **Adamn:** yes?

 **Mathematics:** yall wanna hang outttt

 **Mathematics:** my placeeeeeeee

 **Adamn:** yesss

 **Kurooo:** im sorry I can’t come I have to help curty with something :(

 **Lancey:** I have to help my mom :(

 **Adamn:** guess it’s just us matty

 **Mathematics:** yea

 **Mathematics:** its fine we’ll play mario kart and chill

Saturday 5:30pm

**Squad**

**Pidgeon:** do you guys wanna hear some funny shit

 **Takashit:** *crap

 **Pidgeon:** stfu ur name is literally takaSHIT

 **Takashit:** valid.

 **Princess:** what’s so funny anyways?????

 **Pidgeon:** ok so

 **Pidgeon:** adam came over and matt and him and adam were gonna play mario kart

 **Pidgeon:** but somehow the tv stopped working

 **Pidgeon:** so they started watching a movie and

 **Pidgeon:** the idiots fell asleep

 **Pidgeon:** _*sends pictures of adam and matt sleeping on each other with popcorn scattered around them*_

 **Takashit:** aweee adam looks so cute <3

 **Sunshine:** awee mattt

 **Princess:** they both look adorable

 **Mullet:** that’s actually kinda cute

 **Romelle:** aweeeeeeee

Saturday 6:00pm

 **Adamn:** ew pidge ur so creepy

 **Mathematics:** yea who clicks pictures of people while they’re asleep wtf

 **Adamn:** also takashi thinks im cute 😳

 **Romelle:** you’re literally married

 **Adamn:** we’re not

 **Adamn:** anyway takashi get on that

 **Mullet:** yea shiro!

**Mathematics** **to takashit**

**Mathematics:** are you gonna propose to adam??

 **Takashit:** how do you know??

 **Mathematics:** keith seems excited 

**Mathematics:** and keith’s never excited

 **Takashit:** it’s not like that

 **Takashit:** keith can be excited

 **Mathematics:** bro that kid is emo af

 **Mathematics:** do you not remember the mcr concert???

 **Mathematics:** anyway

 **Mathematics:** you’re gonna propose??

 **Takashit:** yea

 **Mathematics:** oooohhhhhhhh when are you planning on popping the question??

 **Takashit:** i was thinking after graduation

 **Mathematics:** oml that would be so nice

 **Mathematics:** r u scared takashi???????

 **Takashit:** yes

 **Mathematics:** dw adam loves you

 **Takashit:** i know but what if he loves me as a friend

 **Mathematics:** bro you’ve been dating since high school

 **Takashit:** yea but what if he means it as a friend

 **Adamn** to t **akashit**

 **Adamn:** hey

 **Adamn:** im sorry if me saying that we should get married offended you

 **Takashit:** hey its fine why would you think that??

 **Adamn:** you weren’t replying on the group so I thought that you felt awkward about it

 **Takashit:** ohno adam you can never make me awkward

 **Adamn:** ily (>.<)

 **Takashit:** i love you too <3

**Squad**

**Mathematics:** t ̴̡͇̽̚͠ a ̴͙͔̟̐̒̚ k ̵̡̦̺͐͛͝ a ̴̝̓̓͛͜͜ s ̴͚͙̫̓͘ h ̴̡̟̞͆̈́̕ i i ̵̢͎̞͋͋͋ s ̵͔̝͚̔͊̚ m ̴̢̻̟̿͊͝ a ̴̙͉̘̈́͠͝ d ̴͕͉̫̈́̿̿

 **Takashit:** stfu

 **Adamn:** lmao wut

 **Lancey:** yea wtf

 **Mathematics:** shiro and adam: *get married*  
shiro: but what if he means it as a friend

 **Adamn:** lmao takashi

 **Takashit:** matt istg

 **Kurooo:** FRIENDZONED

 **Curtis:** kuro no

 **mullet:** lmao isn’t shiro such a simp for adam

 **takashit:** do you want me to tell everyone who you’re simping for?

 **Mullet:** sorry sir

 **lancey:** lmao keith wtf

 **Adamn:** it doesn’t matter because im a simp for takashi too :)

 **Takashit:** awee

 **Pidgeon:** ew why are you guys so cute

 **Adamn:** pidge thinks we’re cute 🤭

 **Pidgeon:** stfu

Sunday 3:49am

**Squad**

**Adamn:** takashi where tf are you?

 **Takashit:** COCOA PUFFS


	5. ✨K L A N C E✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathematics: so his mullet isn’t that bad huh?  
> Adamn: aasdfgzhHA  
> Kurooo: lol  
> Lancey: y’all suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hi im back surprisingly enough exams didnt kill me.... this took me four days to post mainly because I'm still recovering from the hellhole that is exams sooo yea hope you enjoy :)  
> also happy bisexual visibility day!! yall valid as heck and I love you all!

Monday 3:45 am

**squad**

**Princess:** umm i need to say something

 **adamn:**????

 **princess:** im bisexual

 **lancey:** :O

 **princess:** i know i said i was a lesbian but i feel bisexuality fits me better

 **takashit:** allura we love and support you but its 3 am please go to sleep

 **princess:** thanks dad :)

 **princess:** tbh the fact that i like men was the biggest twist of 2020

 **adamn:** yea you go you funky bisexual

 **lancey:** omg adam

 **lancey:** also ily lura we can be bi bros together

 **mathematics:** can I come 👉🏻👈🏻

 **princess:** of course you can

 **mathematics:** ye

 **adamn:** allura’s bisexual but you’re just bi-yourself lance

 **lancey:** i-

 **mullet:** ha

 **lancey:** stfu you have a mullet

 **mullet:** also I completely support you allura

 **mathematics:** asfgjkllzx lmao addie

 **adamn:** don’t call me that

 **mathematics:** AdDiE

 **adamn:** stfu

 **sunshine:** awe i support you and love you allura

 **kurooo:** yea we love you allura

 **Curtis:** ^

 **Princess:** awe thanks you guys 🥺

 **Romelle:** come back to bed lura

 **Princess:** oki

Monday 11:30 am

**Squad**

**Lancey:** yall wanna play among us?

 **Takashit:** lance pay attention at class

 **Adamn:** yess I love that game

**Takashit: …**

**Adamn:** sorry dad

11: 45 am

 **Lancey:** you are MY FIRE

 **Mathematics:** the one DESIREEE

 **Takashit:** guys-

 **Adamn:** believe when I SAYY

 **Adamn:** im sorry takashi this is a bop

 **Kurooo:** I WANT IT THAT WAY

 **Lancey:** tell me why?

 **Mathematics:** aint nothing but a heart ache

 **Kurooo:** tell me why

 **Adamn:** aint nothing but a mistake

 **Takashit:** tell me why

 **Lancey:** :0

 **mathematics:** I never wanna hear you say

 **adamn:** I WANT IT THAT WAY

 **mullet** to **lancey**

 **mullet:** do you wanna hang out and do that history essay after classes?

 **Lancey:** :0

 **Lancey;** you’re making plans??

 **Lancey:** you?

 **Lancey:** Mr. emo mullet

 **Mullet:** do you want to or not?

 **Lancey:** ofc I do >.<

 **Mullet:** ok

**Help me pls**

**Mullet:** helppp

 **Adamn:**???????

 **Mullet:** what does >.< mean

 **Adamn:** u dumb bitch

 **Takashit:** ADAM

 **Adamn:** sorry bby

 **Adamn:** anyway in what context??

 **Mullet:** * _sends screenshots_ *

 **Takashit:** he definitely likes you

 **Adamn:** yea

 **Mullet:** how do you know??

 **Adamn:** I send that to takashi everyday and we’re basically married

 **Takashit:** 🥰

 **Adamn:** <3

 **Mullet:** oh

5:30pm

 **Mullet** to **takashit**

 **Mullet:** asknmds,ssklshz shiRO

 **Mullet:** we were doin the essay and I was helping him

 **Mullet:** and he said he was so happy he coukd kiss mejkjdbjnsjfsnkb

 **Mullet:** and uou know what my dumb ass said??

 **Mullet:** nEaT

 **Mullet:** who the fuck says neat?

 **Takashit:** hey its okay

 **Takshit:** do you remember what I did when adam told me he liked me

 **Mullet:** didn’t you thank him?

 **Takashit:** I thanked him 🥰

 **Mullet:** SHIRO what do I do????

 **Takashit:** ask him out

 **Mullet:** okay ill text him

 **Takashit:** nono don’t tell him over text you madman

 **Takashit:** tell him tomorrow after school

 **Mullet:** okay

**Klance?**

**Adamn:** takashi how dare you betray me this way????

 **Takashit:** what?

 **Pidgeon:** I feel like this needs to be a private conversation

 **Sunshine:** same

 **Kurooo:** yup

 **Princess:** yea

 **Mathematics:** stfu I love their relationship

 **Mathematics:** spill the tea addy 

**Sunshine:** do I need to stfu too 🥺?

 **Mathematics:** no baby

 **Sunshine:** :)

 **Adamn:** anyway I was just going through takashis phone

 **Takashit:** you what?

 **Pidgeon:** I really feel like this needs to be a private conversation

 **Princess;** yep

 **Mathematics:** takashi istg if you’re cheating on my baby boi adam ill never talk to you

 **Kurooo:** ^^^^^

 **Takashit:** what? Im not cheating on adam I love him

 **Adamn:** cheating? No no I trust takashi with all my heart he could never

 **Mathematics:** thank goD if you guys broke up my heart would shatter

 **Curtis:** ^^^^^^

 **Pidgeon:** what’s the problem then??

 **Adamn:** keith texted takashi about lance and takashi didn’t tell me

 **Takashi:** omfg

 **Mathematics:** ooo

 **Pidgeon:** what did he say??

 **Kurooo:** yes gimme screenshots

 **Mathematics:** ^^^

 **Princess:** ^^^

 **Takashit:** you too allura?

 **Princess;** what can I say I love tea

 **Adamn:** takashi if you don’t send screenshots I will tell everyone about your emo phase 😃 🔪

 **Kurooo:** I remember that lmfao

 **Mathematics:** same askfdgjjHA

 **Takashi:** fine

* _sends screenshots from the help me pls group and his private chat with keith_ *

 **Pidgeon:** inch resting

 **Romelle:** this is great but im more interested in shiro’s emo phase

 **Takashit:** trust me you don’t want to know

 **Romelle:** that just makes me more interested

 **Adamn:** lmao

**The bois**

**Lancey:** asdfghjklzxsdfghjklazx

 **Kurooo:** asdfghjkl;zlkjhghajkls

 **Mathematics:** asdfghjkl;lskjhgfdfghjkzjhg

 **Adamn:** lkjhgfdsdfghjkl;alskjhzj

 **Adamn:** okay so whats the actual problem?

 **Lancey:** ur son

 **Adamn:** what did keith do now?

 **Kurooo:** if ur his dad am I his uncle??

 **Adamn:** no wtf he would hate that

 **Mathematics:** lmfaoooo

 **Lancey:** guys pay attention to me pls

 **Lancey;** he askd meh outtt

 **kuroo:** who??

 **adamn:** keith ofc you dumb bitch

 **Kurooo:** o0O

 **Adamn:** what did you say????????

 **Lancey:** yes ofc I said yes asdfghgjhkhbvcxzzx hes so pretty

 **Mathematics:** so his mullet isn’t that bad huh?

 **Adamn:** aasdfgzhHA

 **Kurooo:** lol

 **Lancey:** y’all suck


	6. Shiro gets drunk lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takashit: eating ass is the only ethical consumption under capitalism in this year  
> Lancey: what.  
> Mathematics: the.  
> Adamn: fuck  
> Kurooo: ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm............ hi  
> this took a WHILE because i suck but what's new?  
> ummm also gimme ideas pls I'm running out  
> alsooo i feel weird about hunk and matt together is that okay with yall orr??

Tuesday 3:00 am

**The squad**

**Lancey:** I was a girl in the village doing alright

**Kurooo** : then I became a princess overnight

**Adamn** : Now I gotta figure out how to do it right  
  
**takashit** : wha-

**Mathematics:** so much to learn and see

**Lancey** : up in the castle with my new family

**Kurooo:** In a school that’s just for royalty

**adamn:** A whole enchanted world is waiting for me

**mathematics:** I’m so excited to be

**Lancey:** SOFIA THE FIRST

**adamn:** I’m finding out what being royal’s all about

**kurooo:** SOFIA THE FIRST

4:20 am

**Adamn:** GET UP ITS 4:20 TIME TO WORSHIP OUR LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS CHRIST

**Lancey:** yes sir

**Kurooo:** aye aye captain

**Mathematics:** yes daddy ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

**Adamn:** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

**Takashit:** please for the love of god go to sleep im begging you

**Mathematics** : adam hes begging give it to him

**Adamn:** takashiiii ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

**Takashit** : i-

**Takashit** : good night

Tuesday 11:30 am

**The Bois**

**Lancey:** sooooooooooo……

**Adamn** : sooooooooooo???

**Lancey** : my date with keith is tomorrow

**Kurooo** : ooooooooooOOoooooooOOOoooo

**Mathematics:** oooooooooOooooooOOOOOOOOooo

**Adamn** : awe have fun.. but not too much fun >;)

**Lancey:** i-

**Lancey** : why am I friends with you guys?????

**Kurooo** : because we all love each other!!

**Mathematics:** no

**Adamn** : no

**Lancey** : no

**Help me pls**

**Mullet:** asdfghjkl;dlkjhgfdsasdfghjkl;’;lkjhgf

**Takashit** ; why do you keep starting conversations like this??

**Adamn:** is this about lance????

**Mullet** : yessysysyuhjbvfvbhjkd

**Mullet** : oUr date isz tommmuoe im so scARED

**Takashit** : okay calm down

**Adamn** : yea if you keep acting like this youll embarrass yourself in front of him

**Mulle** t: dsghghjdfshgdjhgh whAT IF he HaTEs MEE

**Takashit:** adam stop scaring him

**Takashit** : keith youre gonna be oky don’t worry he agreed to go out because he likes you

**Adamn** : oky

**Mullet** ; oky

**Takashit** : really?

**Mullet:** im SORY that made me feel better

**Takashit:** fine.

**Takashit:** just don’t freak out

**Adamn** : yeA hes just as scared as you are

**Mullet** : oh

**Klance?**

**Adamn** : _*sends all the screenshots*_

**Romelle** : im so excited

**Princess:** yes omg

**Pidgeon:** hehehe

**Sunshine;** things are finally working outttt

**Kurooo** : yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Curtis:** theyre gonna be so cute together!

**Kurooo:** not as cute as us babe <3

**Adamn** : ew

**Mathematics** : ew

**Takashit:** ew

**Princess:** ew

**Romelle** : ew

**Pidgeon** : ew

**Curtis** : ew

**Kurooo:** heart been broke so many times </3

**Sunshine:** you guys are so mean!

**Kurooo:** curtyyy T^T

**Kurooo:** thank you hunkk

Tuesday 8:30 pm

**Takashit** : eating ass is the only ethical consumption under capitalism in this year

**Lancey** : what.

**Mathematics:** the.

**Adamn:** fuck

**Kurooo** :?

**Mullet** : ohno

**Princess:** shiro wtf

**Adamn:** im not home yet kashi are you okay??

**Pidgeon** : I love this shiro go on

**Takashit** : so adam get ur sweet ass over here

**Pidgeon** : ugh simp

**Adamn** : i-

**Curtis** : im with adam rn and hes blushing like crazy hahaha

**Adamn:** stfu bitch

**Takashit:** addy :( ur with curtisss

**Takashit** : r u cheatingng on meh

**Adamn:** no takashi we’re just walking together

**Adamn** : I would never be with him I have taste

**Curtis** : fuck u

**Adamn:** no don’t walk away from me im scared alone

**Pidgeon:** haha loser

**Hunk** : take care adam!

**Takashit:** addyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy come back pls 🥺

**Takashit** : addddyyyyyy I looovvvvvvvve youuuuuu

**Adamn** : (0///_///0)

**Romelle:** hey guys wassup

**Romelle** : why is shiro more needy than usual?

**Pidgeon:** called out.

**Adamn** : stfu

**Adamn:** keith what is happening?

**Mullet;** umm

**Mullet:** i-

**Adamn** : KEITH

**Mullet:** he may be very drunk

**Mullet:** but that’s not my fault

**Adamn** : i- WHY DID YOU LET HIM GET DRUNK???

**Mullet:** idk he just got drunk

**Curtis:** ohno adams powerwalking

**Curtis:** all the best keith

**Mullet:** fuck

**Lancey:** I don’t think this is keiths fault

**Adamn** : ...

**Takashit** : aaaaaaaaddddddddddddddyyyyyy ehy aren’t u home yettttt

**Adamn** : im coming

**Takashit:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Lancey:** did he just?

**Adamn** : why do I not like drunk takashi at all?

**Mathematics** : wdym? I love him

**Sunshine** : math!

**Mathematics** : sorey bebs

**Princess** : sorey

**Kurooo** : sorey

**Pidgeon:** sorey

**Lancey:** sorey

**Adamn:** sorey

**Romelle:** sorey

**Curtis:** sorey

**Mathematics** : oh so hunk makes an error and doesn’t get this but I DO?!?!?

**Adamn:** yes because u suck

**Mullet:** ADAM

**Adamn:** what happened

**Mullet** : hes CYRYING get home fatst

**Pidgeon:** why the fuck is he crying

**Takashit** : I miss addy so much im gonna die

**Takashit:** HE LEFT ME!!!!!!

**Adamn** : hey im right here im almost there don’t cry please?

**Takashit** : ...okay

**Adamn** : (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

**Takashit** : :)

**Lancey** : awwww

**Mullet** : ew

**Pidgeon** : ew

Wednesday 12:30 pm

**Squad**

**Takashit** : i-

**Lancey** : is this the return of

**Lancey:** DRUNK DAD???

**Takashit** : wtf 

**Takashit** : no im sober now

**Takashit:** also keith you really let me do that huh?

**Mullet:** ITS NOT MY FAULT

**Lancey** : yesss go off mullet

**Adamn:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Curtis** : why is adam limping toward me

**Lancey:** :0

**Pidgeon:** ew

**Kurooo** : im genuinely curious

**Curtis** : kuro baby i-

**Takashit:** ...

**Adamn** : fuck you takashi

**Mathematics:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
